A Jorgensen's Wings
by Musical Ninja
Summary: My version of "Ruff Transition". During a trip to Wingmaiden Island to move the Dragon Eye lenses, the Dragon Riders are invited to attend a ceremony called the Grand Transition, where baby Razorwhips choose the Wingmaidens they will bond with. What starts out as a regular tradition takes a strange turn when a baby Razorwhip chooses the most unlikely person to bond with...Snotlout.
1. The Grand Transition

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragons: Race to the Edge. The series is property of Netflix and DreamWorks animation studios.

 **Author's Note:** I got this idea shortly after watching "Ruff Transition". I started wondering how the events might've played out if it had been Snotlout. And that thought inspired this fan fiction. Let me know what you think. Be honest. My only rule is no flames; flames are never constructive.

* * *

 **The Grand Transition**

The day started out normally enough on Dragon's Edge. Everyone was either training, patrolling, or running errands. The twins were in the northern markets buying feed for Chicken and her family when they heard some men talking. During the conversation, they mentioned hearing that Johann knows where the Dragon Eye lenses were hidden. Naturally, the twins rushed back to Dragon's Edge and told their friends what they heard. Snotlout was skeptical, Hiccup, on the other hand, did not want to take any chances that their enemies might even have a clue where to find the lenses. If Johann had even the slightest feeling that the lenses were hidden on Wingmaiden Island, that could endanger the Wingmaidens and their baby Razorwhips. With that in mind, Hiccup had his friends mount up and set a course for Wingmaiden Island to warn Atali and the Wingmaidens.

During the flight, Hiccup reminded his friends, mainly Snotlout and the twins, "Alright, gang, when we get to Wingmaiden Island, I want everyone to be on their best behaviour."

The twins had Barf and Belch fly alongside Toothless as Ruffnut called, "Hiccup, we've made a chiefly decision."

"Okay," Hiccup replied, "But your not a chief so-"

Before Hiccup could finish, Tuffnut interrupted by saying, "Ruff and I think that we should be the ones to tell Atali that we need to move the lenses."

"Since _we_ are the ones who found that Johann knows where you hid them," Ruffnut added.

"We don't know for sure that Johann knows anything about the lenses, you two just heard a rumor about it in the northern markets," Hiccup explained, "I'm just moving the lenses as a precaution."

"Ah, Ba-ba-ba-ba," Snotlout said, flying above Hiccup on Hookfang, "If anyone is telling Atali anything it should be me. I'm like the ambassador to the Wingmaidens."

Astrid and Stormfly came up behind Snotlout and Hookfang and Astrid called, partially sarcastically, "You are so right, Snotlout. I can't believe that they haven't erected a statue in your honor."

"They probably have, Astrid," Snotlout retorted, "We haven't been there in a while."

"Yeah, a statue of Snotlout sitting in a pot of stew screaming for help," Ruffnut mocked, laughing.

Snotlout laughed sarcastically and then said, "Like you anything about the Wingmaidens, Ruff!"

"Look who's talking. How much do _you_ know about them exactly? I mean besides the fact that they're girls, they fly, and they take care of baby dragons?" Ruffnut retorted. Snotlout was about to reply only for nothing to come out. Ruffnut merely smirked and said, "That's what I thought."

Finally, the Dragon Riders arrived at the island and immediately went to meet up with Atali to tell her the news.

* * *

After meeting up with Atali and two other Wingmaidens, Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders walked with them and Hiccup informed Atali about the rumour that the twins heard in the northern markets and that he feels better moving the Dragon Eye lenses to a new location just to be safe.

"I completely agree, Hiccup," said Atali, "Even if there is a small chance the Hunters know where the lenses are hidden, they should be moved."

"You also might wanna stay on high alert for a while, Atali," Hiccup advised, "Just in case they come looking for them."

"Yes," said Atali, "Especially during the Grand Transition."

"Grand Transition?" Snotlout asked, "What's that?"

"I thought you were the ambassador," said Ruffnut, "Shouldn't you know?"

Snotlout shot Ruffnut an annoyed look and said, "Shut up, Ruffnut."

"You realize you're proving my point, right?" Ruffnut asked, "You know next to nothing about them."

"I know they work hard taking off those baby dragons and that they're great warriors," said Snotlout.

Fishlegs felt that there was something different about the Wingmaidens, but could not put his finger on it at first. However, the longer he looked at them, the more he was starting to notice. Finally, Fishlegs realized that their backs no longer had Razorwhips on them.

"Wait. Your-Your baby Razorwhips are gone," said Fishlegs.

Atali smiled at Fishlegs and explained, "The Razorwhips have been returned to their flock. The time has come for them to leave the safety of our care."

"Must be nice to finally get that dragon off your back. Am I right?" Ruffnut asked, laughing a little. Ruffnut then turned to her brother and expected him to give her a high five and a low five. Unfortunately, all she received was a look of disapproval. So she simply shrugged it off.

Atali could see that the girl twin did not understand and further explained, "The Grand Transition is bittersweet, Ruffnut. As one group departs, our hearst ache. But then a new flock of babies come to fill the void."

"I thought I heard some rustling in the rookery," Fishlegs said in excitement, "Oooh! Little baby dragons!"

"Yes," said Atali, laughing a little at Fishlegs' excitement, "Tonight, each Razorwhip will choose it's Wingmaiden and the process will start all over again."

Snotlout walked over to Atali and put his hand on her shoulder as he said, "You know, A, if you ladies need any help with the great tradition-"

"Grand Transition," Atali corrected, slightly annoyed. She might have punched Snotlout had Hiccup not immediately separated them.

"Okay, well, too bad we can't stay, Snotlout. We wouldn't want to intrude," Hiccup said, and then shot his cousin a stern look and whispered, "Or mess anything up."

"Nonsense, Hiccup," said Atali, "You all stay the night and be our honored guests at the ceremony."

Before Hiccup could decline, Atali walked away with her Wingmaidens. Snotlout was about to follow when Hiccup stopped him and gave him a stern look.

"Best behavior," Hiccup reminded him.

"Fine, _dad_ ," Snotlout sarcastically replied, "Best behavior."

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"You heard me," said Snotlout, "You sound like a dad when you talk like that."

Snotlout laughed a little and Hiccup shook his head and said, "I have to, you act like a child. Only without any of the joy."

Hiccup started walking away while Snotlout stopped laughing and stared, taking in what he just heard. He then realized he was by himself and ran to catch up to the others.

"What do you mean I act like a child?" Snotlout asked.

"You next to no self-control or restraint," said Hiccup, "You also rarely pay attention or listen to what anyone says. You just do whatever reckless thing you wanna do regardless of other people's safety. And you make jokes or sarcastic comments like it's no big deal."

"What's your point?" Snotlout asked.

"I guess my point is: when are you gonna grow up and start taking things seriously?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, please, I totally be serious when I need to be," said Snotlout.

Once they reach the village, the Dragon Riders were shown to the hut that they would be using for the night. After unloading their supplies, Snotlout spotted a familiar face and rushed to greet her.

"Hey, Minden!" Snotlout called.

Minden smiled and replied, "Hello, Snotlout. What brings you to the island?"

"Dragon Eye lenses," said Snotlout, shrugging, "The twins heard a rumor that Johann might know where they are and Hiccup had us come here to get so we can move them."

"Oh no. That's not good," said Minden, "Especially with the Grand Transition tonight."

"Yeah. Atali told us about earlier. She even invited us to be guests at the ceremony," said Snotlout. He then noticed that she, like the other Wingmaidens, no longer had a Razorwhip baby on her back, "Looks like even your Razorwhip returned to the flock."

"Yes. It was hard letting him go," said Minden, remembering when her Razorwhip was released back to the flock. Her frown quickly changed into a smile as she said, "But tonight is a chance for a new beginning."

"I bet you'll end with the best one," said Snotlout.

"Best one?" Minden asked.

"A real top dragon. Pick of the litter," said Snotlout, "Possibly the cutest one."

"Snotlout, all baby Razorwhips are amazing, and cute," said Minden.

"But yours will be the best," said Snotlout, "How could an amazing Wingmaiden like you get any less?"

Minden laughed a little and said, "Snotlout, stop it. You sound like you're flirting with me."

"Maybe I am," said Snotlout.

"What did I say before we got here?" a familiar voice asked.

Snotlout turned around and saw Hiccup standing behind him with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"We were just talking," said Snotlout.

"It sounded like flirting," said Hiccup, "And I clearly said to be on your best behavior."

"Alright," said Snotlout, holding his hands up in defense, "No need to get crabby."

With that, Hiccup and Snotlout walked away, leaving Minden to laugh in amusement at them.

* * *

Later that night, the Dragon Riders followed the Wingmaidens down into a cavern with a huge fire pit in the middle; no doubt the rookery where the baby Razorwhips were. The Wingmaidens, including Minden, lined up with unlit torches in their hands while the Dragon Riders stood in the background to watch. Atali slowly descended into the rookery with an unlit torch in her hands, apparently part of the tradition. Once she reached the bottom, Atali lit her torch and address her Wingmaidens and guests.

"For generations the Wingmaidens and the Razorwhips lived in perfect harmony. Tonight that tradition continues," Atali said. She lit each torch as she continued her speech, "Each baby Razorwhip will choose it's Wingmaiden. That is the first step in our sacred bond. This is the way it always has been and this way it always will be."

After Atali finished her speech, many baby Razorwhips started crawling out of the cave and started playing together. Hiccup and Astrid smiled at the babies and locked hands with each other.

"Look, Hiccup, it's like a little Razorwhip family," said Fishlegs, wiping a tear from his eye.

"That's exactly what they are, Fishlegs," said Minden, making the Gronkle Rider squeal in delight.

The Dragon Riders then watched as, one by one, each baby Razorwhip ran over to a Wingmaiden and jumped into her arms. Finally, there were only two dragons left as well as two Wingmaidens without dragons; Atali and Minden. While Atali and Minden knelt down and waited for a dragon to choose each of them patiently, Snotlout decided to get a look up close. So he stood next to Minden and watched the baby dragons look from one Wingmaiden to another before one ran over to Atali.

"Looks like that one's yours, Minden," said Snotlout, referring to the baby Razorwhip. The Razorwhip then turned in their direction and ran that way. "See, here it comes now."

The Razorwhip came closer and everyone was sure it would go to Minden. However, to the surprise of everyone attending, residents and visitors, the dragon went past Minden right to... Snotlout.

"What the Thor?" Snotlout asked as the baby Razorwhip jumped into his arms. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? I'm not Minden! You're supposed to go to her!"

Everyone looked confused by what happened. Atali glanced at Hiccup and he responded by shrugging his shoulders and giving a look of confusion himself. The twins found the scene both strange and adorable.

"Aw, look at him," said Ruffnut, "He's so cute."

"And he's yours, Snotlout," said Tuffnut, "He's gonna need a name. How about Razorlout? No, that's dumb. Whiplout? No. Wait, I got it. Winglout!"

"He's not mine!" Snotlout shouted. He walked towards Minden and continued, "He's going with Minden and I'm setting him straight."

Once he reached the Wingmaiden, Snotlout looked the baby dragon in the face and said, "I am Snotlout, Dragon Rider." He turned the dragon around to face Minden and said, "This is Minden, Wingmaiden." Snotlout put the dragon into Minden's arms and finished, "Wingmaidens take care of Razorwhips. You stay with Minden. Now, stay."

"Thank you, Snotlout," said Minden. She then noticed the the Razorwhip was trying to get away from her and go back to Snotlout. "Hey, it's okay."

Snotlout shot Hiccup a smug look and said, "And you said I don't take things seriously."

"That was strange," said Atali, "I've never seen a baby Razorwhip go to a man before."

"I'm so sorry, Atali," said Hiccup, "I don't know what happened."

"He must have become disoriented from all the extra people," Atali concluded.

"Baby dragons are very instinctual," said Fishlegs.

"What?" Snotlout asked, having heard that. "There's no way he meant to come to me. No way! He was about to go to Minden and I happened to be standing next to her. That was just an accident."

"Well, now he's back where he belongs," said Atali.

With that, the ceremony was over and everyone returned to the village and retired for the night. Everyone thought that the strange events were over, but they were wrong. Things had only just begun.


	2. Breaking Tradition

**Author's Note:** I was pleased to receive reviews so soon after publication 😃 I hope to get more as continue to post new chapters.

* * *

 **Breaking Tradition**

The next day, everyone woke up to get ready for the day. The dragon riders gathered their travel gear and got ready to get the lenses to take with them when they leave for the Edge, while the Wingmaidens prepared to start bonding with their Razorwhips. Little did they know that this day was going to be a big surprise.

Minden, like the other Wingmaidens, woke up and started getting herself ready for the day; she could hardly wait to start bonding with her new Razorwhip. However, just as she was going to get her dragon ready, she received the shock of her life. Her dragon was missing!

Minden looked all over her hut for the dragon but could not find him. She rushed outside and went straight to Atali, hoping that she and the other Wingmaidens could help her.

"Atali!" Minden called, getting her leader's attention, "Atali, my Razorwhip's gone!"

"He's gone?" Atali asked.

"I had him with me when I went to sleep last night," Minden explained, "But when I woke up, he was gone! I looked all over my hut!"

Atali put a hand on Minden's shoulder and told her, "Don't worry, Minden, I'll get some of the others to help look for him. And you and I can ask the Dragon Riders to help as well."

"Thank you, Atali," said Minden, smiling.

Atali nodded and then turned to Nadia and said, "Nadia, take a couple of Wingmaidens and check the rookery. There might be a chance that Minden's Razorwhip went back there."

"Right away, Atali," said Nadia. Before leaving, Nadia told her follow Wingmaiden, "Don't worry, Minden, we'll find him." And then she went to get some back up to search the rookery.

After Nadia left with her team, Atali and Minden rushed to try to catch the Dragon Riders before they left. If Nadia did not find the baby Razorwhip, the Dragon Riders might be the Wingmaiden's only hope.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the Dragon Riders were getting ready to retrieve the lenses. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins were ready to go, but Snotlout had yet to arrive.

"Where's Snotlout?" Hiccup asked.

"I think he's still asleep," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup sighed in annoyance and said, "Could somebody wake him up, so we can get the lenses and get back to the Edge? It's not personal, I just wanna move those lenses before something else happens."

"Hiccup!" Atali called as she and Minden caught up to the Dragon Riders, "Have any of you seen Minden's Razorwhip? He was gone when she woke up."

"You lost Winglout?" Tuffnut asked in shock, "Poor Snotlout's gonna be devastated. We need to find him! Okay, here's what we need. We need to make a lot of missing signs. I'll put them on the back of the huts and milk buckets. And I'll make a sandwich board for the village idiot."

"Could he have gone back to the rookery?" Hiccup asked.

"Atali already sent Nadia and a few other Wingmaidens to check," said Minden.

"But what if he's not there?" Fishlegs asked in worry, "That poor little baby dragon could be all alone in those woods."

"I'll wake up Snotlout," said Astrid, "Then we can all look from the air."

"I'm sure the little guy's fine," said Ruffnut, "He's probably off with his buddies somewhere, shootin' the breeze."

Suddenly, everyone heard a a high pitched scream. They all looked in the direction that scream came from and saw Snotlout exit the hut with a look of fear on his face.

Snotlout ran straight to Hiccup and screamed, "Hiccup, help! There's something on my back! But I don't know what it is! What if it eats my head?! Get it off!"

"Alright, calm down, Snotlout. Just hold still and let me take a look," said Hiccup. Snotlout did as he was told and allowed his cousin to take a look at his back. Immediately, Hiccup found the cause, "I've got good news, for you and Minden."

"Well?" Snotlout asked.

"Good news for you, Snotlout, it's not a creature that'll eat your head," said Hiccup. Snotlout sighed in relief and Hiccup continued, "As for Minden, I found her missing Razorwhip."

"You did?" Minden asked in delight.

"Minden's Razorwhip was missing?" Snotlout asked.

"Yes," said Hiccup, "And I just found him."

"Atali! Minden!" a new voice called. Everyone looked to see Nadia and two other Wingmaidens approaching, "We checked the rookery, but the dragon wasn't there."

"It's alright now," said Atali, "Hiccup has just found him."

"Really?" Nadia asked, "Great. Where is he?"

"I was just about to tell everyone," said Hiccup. He then turned Snotlout around and revealed... Winglout, "He's attached to Snotlout's back."

"Oh," said Snotlout. He then chuckled a little and said, "I knew that. I was just testing you."

Astrid rolled her eyes and told her fiance, "Hiccup, get that dragon off him. He might teach him bad habits."

"Okay," said Hiccup, "Hold still, Snotlout."

Hiccup was about to pull the dragon off of Snotlout. However, before he could even attempt, Atali stopped him.

"No, no, no, Hiccup," Atali quickly said, "The first few days of the process are the most important. If Winglout doesn't bond with someone, he will die."

"That's why he needs to get off of Snotlout and get to Minden," said Nadia, "He has to bond with her."

"The dragon clearly didn't choose me," said Minden, "Let's be real. He meant to go to Snotlout, not me."

"I told you, that was an accident," Snotlout insisted, "I happened to be standing next to you at the same time he ran over in your direction."

"I dragon doesn't choose someone by accident," another Wingmaiden said.

"She's got a point," said Fishlegs, "It's like I said before, baby dragons are very instinctual. If their instincts tell them to go somewhere, that's where they go."

"But that's impossible," said a second Wingmaiden, "A baby Razorwhip has never chosen a man before."

"To be fair, you ladies don't actually have men here that often," said Ruffnut.

"Good point," said Nadia. She then turned to Atali and asked her, "So what do we do?"

Atali thought for a moment. They never had men live on their island before, in fact, they were forbidden. However, at the same time, Winglout would not survive if he did bond with someone. And the only person that Winglout wanted to bond with was Snotlout. In that moment, Atali knew what she had to do. It went against their traditions, but it was the only way to ensure the dragon's survival.

"Winglout will not survive if he doesn't bond with someone. And the one he's chosen to bond with is Snotlout. There's only one option. It's not orthodox, but it will ensure the dragon's survival," said Atali. She turned to Snotlout and said, "Snotlout, you must become one of us."

"What?!" everyone asked in shock.

"You want me to be a Wingmaiden?!" Snotlout asked, "I can't be a Wingmaiden! I'm not even a maiden; I'm a guy."

"True," said Atali, "It wouldn't make much sense to call you a Wing _maiden_."

"How about Wing _man_?" Tuffnut asked.

"That makes sense," said Ruffnut.

"Atali, are you sure about this?" Nadia asked, "It kind of goes against tradition."

"I'm aware of that, Nadia," said Atali, "But if we want to ensure the dragon's survival, this might be the only way."

"I don't know, Atali," said Snotlout, "I mean, I can barely control Hookfang. Taking care of a baby dragon-"

"I understand your uncertainty, Snotlout," said Atali, "But for the sake of Winglout, we need you to bond with him. Won't you at least try?"

Snotlout started thinking about it and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked saw Minden looking him in the eye.

"Don't worry," said Minden, "I'll help you."

"You will?" Snotlout asked.

"I will," said Minden, "I will do anything to help these dragons and my friends."

With that in mind, Snotlout made his decision. "I'll do it," he said, "I'll bond with the dragon."


	3. Bonding Time

**Bonding Time**

After agreeing to take care of Winglout, Snotlout went with the other Wingmaidens to begin training. They started by going into a hut and placing their Razorwhips on tables. Snotlout was confident that he could handle anything.

"Okay," said Snotlout, "Let's do this. I'm up for anything."

The other Dragon Riders were watching and were slightly concerned. Snotlout could barely keep Hookfang under control most days. A baby dragon could end up being more difficult. Or, worse, the dragon could start imitating Snotlout.

"You really think he can pull this off?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"Yeah," Hiccup answered, more trying to assure himself then anything else, "Well, I hope so. For Winglout's sake."

"I doubt it," said Ruffnut, "He can barely control his own dragon. This baby dragon will tear him to bits."

"But watching him fail is gonna be super fun to watch," said Tuffnut.

"Sure is," Ruffnut agreed, and then and her brother each pulled up a chair and sat back to watch.

"You guys may have your doubts, but _I_ believe in him," said Fishlegs; his face quickly turned from one of confidence to one of worry.

"You look pretty nervous for someone who believes in someone," Astrid pointed out.

"Can you blame me?" Fishlegs asked.

"You never know," said Hiccup, "He might surprise us."

Snotlout ignored his friends and stretched his muscles as he as asked, "Alright, what's first?"

"Grooming," Minden said as she handed Snotlout a brush.

"Really?" Snotlout asked, "Grooming?"

"Yes," Atali said as she demonstrated with her own dragon, "Caring for your Razorwhip is the most rewarding part of being a Wingmaiden. Or, in your case, Snotlout, a Wingman. You have to groom your dragon daily to avoid parasites and diseases."

"Give it a try," said Minden.

Snotlout looked around the room and saw a few other Wingmaidens brushing their dragons' scales like it was nothing. It got him thinking that this would be easy.

He looked at Winglout and said, "Alright, Winglout, let's get you cleaned up." He held the dragon and brought the brush towards him to brush him. Unfortunately, before he could get close enough to clean him, Winglout knocked the brush out of his hand. "What was that for?"

"I have no idea," said Minden, "I've never seen this kind of reaction before."

"You can do it, Snotlout," said Astrid, offering moral support.

"You washed Hookfang," Fishlegs reminded him.

"I'm not sure this little guy is the same as Hookfang," said Snotlout, "Mainly because Hookfang's a fully grown dragon and Winglout's a baby."

"What about the baby Fireworms?" Hiccup asked, "You told me you had no problem with them. You even held one in your bare hands."

"Yeah, but they were tiny," said Snotlout, "And I only held one for a little bit he got his fire."

"It'll be fine," said Minden, "Gently lift each scale and scrub underneath."

"Okay," said Snotlout. He tried to do what he was told, only to receive a bite on his finger, "Ow! Man, grooming Razorwhips really bites!"

A Wingmaiden and her dragon saw and heard and laughed a little. Snotlout got ready to go punch her, but Minden stopped him, shook her head, and pointed at Winglout, as if to say, 'set a good example for the baby'. Snotlout took a deep breath to calm down and went back to attempting to clean his dragon. He only got another bite on his finger.

"Ugh," Snotlout groaned, "There's gotta be an easier way to do this."

"Hey, Ruff..." Tuffnut said and motioned for Ruffnut to lean closer to him. He whispered something in her ear that made her laugh.

Tuffnut walked over to Snotlout and kept him and Minden budy while Ruffnut snuck behind him and crouched on her hands and knees. Once Snotlout was in fro t of the water trough, Tuffnut pushed Snotlout, causing him to trip over Ruffnut fall backwards into the water. Splashing everyone who was nearby.

The twins laughed their butts and Tuffnut even said, "You're all washed up, Snotman! Ah ha ha ha ha!"

Snotlout growled as he glared daggers at the twins. He was about to get out and exact revenge when Winglout jumped into the trough and started splashing around.

"Hey! Cut it out! Stop it!" Snotlout cried in between coughs as he tried to grab ahold of the baby.

Atali heard the commotion and went to take a look. She was surprised to find Snotlout and Winglout in the water trough splashing around. Minden cleared her throat to get Snotlout's attention. He did not seem to hear her. She tried, a little louder this time. This time he heard her and looked up to see Atali looking down at him.

"Uh... I can explain," said Snotlout.

Atali saw how much fun little Winglout was having and smiled as she said, "Who knew that baby Razorwhips loved the water?"

"Yeah, well, I guess I just get kids," said Snotlout and then he chuckled a bit.

"Keep up the good work, Snotlout," said Atali.

Atali walked away to finish grooming her own dragon, leaving Snotlout alone in the trough. Once she was gone, Snotlout let a sigh of relief and glared at the twins.

"Are you two _trying_ to get me in trouble?" Snotlout asked.

"I see what the big deal is," said Ruffnut, "Atali seemed to think you and Winglout playing in the tub was cute."

"Yeah. What are you complaining about?" Tuffnut asked.

Snotlout growled and got ready to punch them when Minden stopped him and said, "Focus on cleaning Winglout. They're not worth the energy."

"Fine. You guys get a pass this time. But next time, you're gonna get it," Snotlout warned the twins. He turned back to the baby dragon and said, "Okay, little guy, let's finish your cleaning."

After grooming, the Wingmaidens brought their dragons outside for the next step, feeding. Each Wingmaiden started feeding their baby Razorwhip their primary food chouce, seaslugs.

Atali took a break from feeding her dragon to explain, "The Razorwhips' nutrition us critical. Only a well fed dragon will thrive."

Many of the Wingmaidens were feeding their dragons with relative ease. However, the same could not be said for Snotlout. His Razorwhip, Winglout, was refusing to eat his seaslug no matter how many times Snotlout tried to give it to him.

"What ia wrong with you?" Snotlout asked, "I thought Razorwhips loved these things. I grabbed you the juiciest one and everything."

"Maybe if you weren't trying to shove in his face, he would eat it," said Minden.

Snotlout turned red in the face and said, "Oops. Sorry, little guy."

The twins started laughing at Snotlout's misfortune. Snotlout glared at them but chose to ignore them.

"Man, he stinks," Tuffnut said, laughing.

"I know, right?" Ruffnut laughed.

"Come on, guys," said Hiccup, "Knock it off. It's not that easy."

"He's right," said Fishlegs, "Feeding baby dragons can be very tricky."

"Come on, little dragon," Snotlout said as he waved the seaslug in Winglout's, "Open wide. Say 'ah'."

Unfortunately, the dragon still refused to open his mouth. Knowing how important it was to feed his dragon, Snotlout started to try to think of other ways to feed him. Snotlout then thought back to Girl Hookfang and her babies and got an idea.

"Uh, guys, listen up," said Snotlout, "I'm about to do something that you might consider disgusting. So you may want to avert your eyes."

"Uh... Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Let's just say it's not exactly typical for vikings," said Snotlout.

Without another word, Snotlout put them seaslug in his mouth and started chomping on it. This acted took everyone by surprise.

"What the heck are you doing, Snotlout?!" Ruffnut asked, "Those slugs aren't for you! They're for Winglout and- what the heck are you doing now?!"

Snotlout rushed over to Winglout and started vomiting seaslug into his mouth. Everyone was both shocked and disgusted by what Snotlout did. Fishlegs even went to throw up. Atali and the other Wingmaidens saw that as well and were also shocked. One Wingmaiden actually fainted. Once he was done, Winglout simply licked his lips, implying that he enjoyed Snotlout's vomit. Snotlout was disgusted by the taste and was pretty sure he had indigestion. He then saw Atali and tried to explain himself.

"I know what it looks like, but trust me, it worked," he said.

Atali simply smiled and said, "There are many ways to feed a baby dragon. Snotlout, you just invented another one."

"I actually got the idea from a mother Monstrous Nightmare," said Snotlout, "She was feeding her newborns that way."

"Well, it did work. And your dragon is thriving," said Atali, "Keep up the good work."

"Will do," said Snotlout.

* * *

After the feeding Atali had the Wingmaidens and Snotlout go with her to another part of the forest. Here, Atali had them hand over their dragons so she could put them on the ground a few feet away from them.

"Communication is the key to the bond between a Razorwhip and a Wingmaiden; or Wingman," said Atali placing Winglout on the ground. "You need to have a specific call that only your dragon understands. I will demonstrate."

Atali whistled and her dragon flew to her. Another Wingmaiden tried out a long trill and her Razorwhip came running to her. The Wingmaiden after her tried a a few short trills, which hdr dragon came running to. The others did similar trills and whistles. Snotlout was unsure what type of call to use.

"Hey, Minden," said Snotlout.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What kind of call should I use?" He asked.

"That depends," said Minden, "Every Wingmaiden's call is different. As long as the dragon goes to you, it's not wrong."

Snotlout then got an idea. "So, _any_ call could work?" He asked.

"Yes," said Minden, "What did you have in mind?"

"I have this one call I used a few years ago for a different dragon," said Snotlout, "I hope it works for this."

Snotlout took a breath and let a screaming sound. Winglout immediately flew into Snotlout's arms. Atali walked over to them, smiling and laughing.

"In all my years I've never heard a call like that," she said.

"Thanks," said Snotlout, "That was my Changewing call."

"That still doesn't sound like one," Fishlegs muttered.

"Snotlout, you're going to make an amazing Wingman," said Atali. "Tomorrow, you will take your first flight. Get some rest."

After Atali walked away, Snotlout realized what she said. "First flight? As in flying without Hookfang?"

"Yes," said Minden, "It's when you and Winglout truky bond as one. It's exciting!"

Snotlout smiled about it. However, on the inside, he was worried. He had completely forgotten about the flying part. If something went wrong during their first flight, little Winglout could be in danger! He could hardly bare the idea of something bad happening to a baby dragon because he made a mistake.


End file.
